mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Katy hearts/Galería
Its snowing.jpg My cloud.jpg My break lol.jpg|mi descanso ;) Imagefdkjyrdv.jpg|katy en forma de corazón Imagehgddss.jpg|era tan tierna de bebe Imagegrredcbn.jpg Flying.jpg|I'm ready Hello.jpg|say hello Merry christmas.jpg|con un vestido navideño Cutie mark Ch.jpg|Cutie mark de katy hearts Katy híbrido .jpg|Ahora en híbrido Katy in minecraft.jpg|Katy in minecraft Collage katy hearts.jpg|Collage Im hug my creeper.jpg|Abrazando mi creeper XD Wallpaper katy hearts.jpg|Un wallpaper Katy hearts happy.jpg|Happy smile Katy bat.jpg|Katy bat New versión katy hearts EG.jpg|Nueva versión en EG EG Clothe green.jpg|Katy con el vestido EG Katy potter XD.jpg|Katy potter XD KHCPP.jpg|Katy hearts Crystal Pony What does the fox say XD.jpg|What does the fox say XD I cry.jpg|I cry Katy hearts cantando.jpg|Roar :3 Freaky katy XD.jpg|Freaky katy Wallpaper katy hearts neon.jpg|Un wallpaper echo por princesa diamond crystal, muchas gracias :D Love kiss.jpg|Kisses A rainbow :D.jpg|A rainbow AW BO HO HO!.jpg|AW BO HO HO! Katy rainbow power.jpg|Rainbow power Katy y Applebeauty .jpg|Con mi amiga Applebeauty Sweet dreams melody shy.jpg Fire angry katy.jpg|Katy con cabello en llamas Vestido para la gala.jpg|Vestida para la gala del galope Logo katy hearts is best pony.jpg|Katy hearts is best pony You go wings base by casandraponyartist-d5vro0f.png|Echa por princesa diamond crystal. MUCHAS GRACIAS I dont now .jpg|I dont now Katy cold.jpg|La guardiana del hielo, katy cold 98765443223455.jpg|Como breezie Katy hearts 3d.png|En 3D, muy pronto, okno XD Katy volando.png KatyHearts.jpg|Echa por Pusheen Katy hearts cantando pago.png|Echa por Applebeauty Galería segunda versión 8888887777766.jpg|La nueva versión de katy hearts, que les parece? New versión KH.jpg|Un wallpaper cuando fue al universo, echa por mi New feather of katy .jpg|Sus alas son así ahora Katy Cold and one flower.jpg|Ella y su flor de hielo *-* Amigas.png|Katy, Applebeauty y diamond crystal. BFF Flor de hielo para la firma 2.jpg|En realidad la flor no tiene que ver con una imagen de katy, pero es su nueva planta XD Vamos ponyville arriba :D.jpg|Come on ponyville, let's do this Katy sonic.jpg|Katy en versión sonic La caperucita katy.jpg|La caperucita katy 00097557800765.jpg|Esta es la nueva versión. Como me quedo KHCUMPCH.jpg Katy y el creeper.jpg|Katy hearts y el creeper, lo hice casi sin base, pero no me salió tan bien Wiiiiiii in my pig :3.jpg|Wiiiiii en mi cerdo :3 New dress of katy .jpg|Nuevo vestido para la gala Rainbow power KH NEW VERSION.jpg|En rainbow power 986565555555665565.jpg 97532332222223445666.jpg|Nueva versión de su CM A mi, nadie, me, LÁSTIMA .jpg|A, mi, nadie, me, LÁSTIMA D8 92872626.jpg|Esta versión híbrida me salió mejor que las anteriores XD Alguien dijo que quería ayuda .jpg|Soy katy hearts, y no se qué más (derp2) MAMAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡.jpg|Esta es la vez cuando katy estaba a punto de ser asesinada por kill shadow, por suerte traía su collar mágico Katy cold in Equestria Girls.jpg|Katy cold, versión EG WTF ¡QUÉ ES ESTO!.jpg|what the... Katy y su mascota contándole un secreto (allthings).jpg Katy bat juntó con flutter star.jpg Katy animadora (anthro).jpg|ÁNIMO EQUIPÓ D8, versión anthro Let me a hug autumn (anthro).jpg|Let me a hug :3 Discord no quiero bailar (miradafija).jpg|Discord no quiero bailar 77 976544333.jpeg|Katy y su madre Katy *-*.jpeg Admirar a la nueva princesa de la galaxia, okno XD.jpeg|Admiren a la nueva princesa de la galaxia, okno XD (Anthro) katy hearts, the new princess of the galaxy.jpeg Best friends forever.jpg|Mejores amigas por siempre :D Katy Hearts RP.Jpeg Angry katy C.jpeg|Katy Cold, enojada o.o Katydecrystal.png|Echo por mi amiga cootie sweet :3 Hola katy hearts.png|Otro regalo hecho por mi amiga cootie 'Galeria tercera versión' Katy Alicorn XD.jpg|La nueva princesa, katy hearts Oh yeah XD.jpeg A tirar esto a (derp2).jpeg|A tirar esto a (derp2) Super katy bros (derp2).jpeg|Fan girl, súper Mario bros (anthro) Katy LOL2.jpeg|Katy con traje de perrito >3<, la base fue echa por Speed Art Pegasister Amo a mi paraspre.png|Echo por Rarisweti Huuggggeee smile .png|Echa por cootie sweet Katy chibi OWO.JPEG|Una versión chibi de katy ¿Someone say potatoes? -,D.JPEG|Katy con Applebeauty y Flutter star (se me olvido ponerle las marcas :v) Categoría:Galería OC Categoría:Ocs de katherine michelle lopez Categoría:Propiedad de Katherine michelle lopez